The Summoning in the Forest
by Spellbound997
Summary: The game going is still going on in Riverdale, but Jughead suddenly finds himself in a different world. And there is only one way to return, but is he ready for that?


**The Summoning in the Forest**

Sabrina held the book Nick gave in her hand. She kept turning it over, trying to decide on what to do. She had been waiting to get this book in her hand but now that she got it, she hesitated on what to do next. She wanted to beat the Beast but she knew it would definitely have consequences. Also, Sabrina would require help; she needed someone worthy enough to challenge the beast. She thought of all the things that had happened to her friends and family because of the beast. Finally, she opened the book once more, turned to the page and started murmuring "Summondre featus, Tapetu, rightus….." She opened her eyes and looked around the forest. Nothing. No ghost or human had appeared. Sabrina sighed and was walking back towards her house when she heard a scream. She turned around and Salem darted past her into the clearing again. And there lay a body, a human body near the tree stump. Sabrina stood back a moment, letting the person wake up.

Twigs cracked. The wind howled. Jughead knew what was coming next. Jughead raised his head and looked at the creature that stood towering above him. Jughead kneeled as the beast spoke, his booming voice echoing throughout the forest. Then suddenly Jughead was running away from the beast. Braches slashed against his face. He panted lfaster and his feet seemed to sink into the ground. He glanced behind him to see if the Gargoyle King was following him only to see darkness.

 **Bham!** Jughead looked up to see the Gargoyle King snarling, his bloody snout lowering towards Jughead. He heard another voice...whispering "rightus….challengae…"

"Nooooo!" Jughead woke up screaming. Cold sweat dripped down his forehead and his back. It was dark and he was in lying the middle of a forest. He looked around to find no one. As Jughead observed, he realized this was a different place. The trees looked different and he was in the middle of a huge clearing. _This definitely was not Fox Forest_ thought Jughead. There was a mossy stump near his foot. Jughead struggled to stand up. He wasn't hurt physically but he was still tired and he had no idea where he was or how he got there. He checked his pocket but his phone was gone.

 _Great! Now I can't even call anyone. Which way is out of here?_ Jughead wondered.

Crack. Jughead whirled around at the sound of the twig crack. "Who is it?" he asked trying to muster up all his courage.

 _Meow. Meoow…._ And a black cat slowly inched towards Jughead. He gulped, "Freeze! do not move!" Jughead nervously said, expecting the cat to turn into some monster.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything," said a voice, "Salem, get back here!"

Jughead looked up to see a girl with short blonde hair, her red coat flapping in the wind.

"How did you get?…I mean, who are you? And where is this place?" Jughead questioned.

"My name is Sabrina Spellman. And you are in Greendale."

"Oh…" Jughead answered, "I feel very…." and he passed out.

Archie sat up in bed. He couldn't believe Ronnie had managed to help him escape from the prison. When Joaquin stabbed him, he was sure he would die during the match itself. He looked around the small, dingy bunker that had been secretly nested away in the heart of the forest. Thanks to Dilton, he had a safe place to stay for now. Betty was sleeping at the entrance of the bunker, her face resting on her knees. He smiled, grateful for having friends like her who were doing so much to help him. He walked over and was about to wake her up when he realized that she must be tired from standing guard all night. Sighing, he took to checking out the place. There were a few snacks and bottles of water in the corner. Then his eyes fell on a board game lying on the table.

"Griffins and Gargoyle" Archie read out.

"Archie! Why didn't you wake me up? How are you feeling?" asked Betty.

"Oh...I thought you would be tired. Well, I definitely feel better than yesterday" Archie answered, hugging Betty. "It's nice to be back. I missed you all" Archie said. "Where's Jughead?"

"I told him to go home since he hadn't rested in a while. He's been playing the game for so long, he needed some rest."

"Game? Is this the one?" Archie said pointing to the table.

"Yes. It's a long story. A lot happened after you left. It started with Dilton and Ben…."

Veronica urged to run back to the bunker and be with Archie. She barely got to talk to him yesterday after the whole escapade. She walked into Pop's and tried to pretend that things were normal. She knew her father would not sit still now that Archie had escaped. Already the local news channels and the radio had issued a look out notice for him. She was sure her father probably would have hired someone to watch her closely now. She couldn't go see Archie right now, it would probably have to wait till it got dark and she needed a plan. Ronnie called Betty a few minutes back to check on him and Betty had assured her that Archie was doing better and that they were safe. Toni had stopped by the bunker with some food for them. Ronnie served the customers before going into the speakeasy.

"Reggie? Are you there?" shouts Ronnie into the dark. _That's weird…he's usually here by now._ She went back up.

"Good morning Pops. Did you see Reggie today?" asked Ronnie.

"No dear. He hasn't shown up today. But I wouldn't be surprised, they stayed here till late yesterday night" explained Pop Tate.

"They?"

" Yeah, Kevin, Jossie and him. They seemed to be discussing something important" said Pops.

"Oh…." said Ronnie puzzled.

Just then the door flew open and in walked Cheryl in all her glory.

"Hello Ronnie. Did you hear? Jughead is missing since last night. I just told Betty. But don't worry...I think I have a plan" Cheryl said, smiling.


End file.
